This invention relates to jigsaws or scroll saws which have a saw blade connected between the free ends of the arms of a generally C-shaped or U-shaped member which is reciprocated about a pivot point at the closed end of the member to drive the saw blade. The base which supports the reciprocating member is usually provided with a table to support a workpiece, with the saw blade extending through an opening in the table. Prior art scroll saws of this general nature are depicted in the J. A. House U.S. Pat. No. 189,461, issued Apr. 10, 1877, the A. J. Dremel U.S. Pat. No. 2,721,587, issued Oct. 25, 1955, and the Bill E. Sutton U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,742, issued Mar. 12, 1985.
In the prior art as exemplified by the above patents, the reciprocating member is typically pivoted about a simple pin mounted on the base. The base normally includes portions which extend on opposite sides of the reciprocating member to both support the pivot pin and prevent axial movement of the reciprocating member with respect to the pivot pin. With this type of arrangement it is difficult to adjust the reciprocating member axially with respect to the pivot pin in order to center the saw blade with respect to the table, and if wear occurs in the bearing assembly after extended operation of the saw, no means are provided to compensate for the bearing wear. As a result, if the bearing assembly does become worn, the saw may excessively vibrate or may lose its ability to hold the saw blade accurately in position with respect to the table.